


Lost and found

by VibrantInklings



Category: Undertale
Genre: Antisocial error, Error Just Wants To Be Left Alone, Error not so much, Fluff, Gang is one big family, God Of Destruction Errortale Sans (Undertale), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Ink is a Jerk, M/M, Nightmare is content, Nightmare is definitely lovesick, None for Ink though, Panic Attacks, Protectiveness, Sort of? - Freeform, a lil angst, but also kinda not, everyone just needs a hug, inconsistent updates, until he doesn't, y'know for flavor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantInklings/pseuds/VibrantInklings
Summary: Nightmare couldn't be more content with this life he has built, he has everything he could ever need. He has his gang, who to him are more like family and a safe place to call home, separate from the rest of the multiverse.Then why, if all that was the case, does he feel something is missing?Then there's Error, the recluse destroyer who never shows his face, unknown to the whole multiverse as he destroys AU's to keep the balance in check, all from the safety and isolation of his antivoid, that he never leaves. But is that what he truly desires? Not even he really knows that answer to that.So what would happen when these two souls meet? will they fight against each other, or will their souls find what they had been unknowingly searching for?
Relationships: Error/Nightmare
Comments: 17
Kudos: 108





	1. Somethings missing...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the title is bad, I spent ages trying to think of a title for this and that was all I could come up with. If I ever think of a better title, i'll change it.
> 
> Also yeah, I ship Errormare, just like the idea of them being a couple, so I'm making a fic with my ship

**(Cover image I drew specifically for this fic, I post my art stuff on my[twitter](https://twitter.com/VibrantInklings))**

**EDIT: Went back and edited this chapter a lil, just read through it the morning after posting and felt like it wasn't QUITE as finished as I thought it was when I first made it public. So I went back and added a bit more stuff at the end.**

***Nightmare's POV***

* * *

Nightmare was the Guardian the negativity, the keeper of Nightmares, He was the monster that lived under the bed and in people's worst nightmares and he is very proud of all of that. He is proud with this life he has built for himself and his accomplishments, everything could not be better in his eyes.

For this first time in a very long time, he feels content, he has everything he could ever need in his opinion.

He has his 'gang' as his brother and the rest of the multiverse referred to them as. And sure, to **them** and the rest of the universe, they're all seen as the villains, cold blooded murderers who killed and wreaked havoc on the multiverse for their own entertainment. But thats not quite accurate, while yes, on the outside that may appear to be what they are, nothing more. But under all of that, hidden under the surface, they're just one big family looking out for each other and have each other's back while performing a thankless job that was required to keep the balance, even if they were judged for it.

He cared about his boys very much, each and every one of them he had found and took and put under his care, providing them a home, safety and understanding, even when the whole multiverse had turned their back on them. Including the so called 'protectors', who couldn't understand, and refused to give them aide because of where they came from or the horrors they had gone through due to their 'protectors' negligence and failures. But HE did, he saw the good in each of them, saw himself in each of them and gave them that chance and understanding and time that no one else would, they were his, he would do anything for them. Each of his boys knew this very well to, they knew just how much he loved them, and repaid his love and care in return, even if they sometimes got under his, or each other's skin, metaphorically of course.

They were his, and he was theirs, and they wouldn't have it any other way.

If only his brother and everyone else could see this, see this side of them and **understand** why they do this, that they're not mindless or evil for the sake of being evil. But Nightmare knows better, as things are right now with how people view him and his little group, this side of them can't be shown, the multiverse would just use their bond against him, against each other. And he'll be damned if he lets his boys get hurt, he's rather fight against the entire multiverse on his own than let his collected family who he holds so dear be hurt again by their hands.

Which is why he's so grateful they have their hideout, set inside a decrepit AU that long died off due to Ink's negligence and neglect, hidden in their own corner of the multiverse, forgotten an unknown to everyone. This was the place they claimed stake on and made their home, cleaned it up very well too, to accommodate all of them, it was quiet, it was safe.

Here they were all safe and able to fully show their true selves and their bond, hidden from the eyes of their enemies and anyone who could threaten their current way of life. This was their home, their own little safe haven far from the clutches of the rest of the multiverse, He made very sure of that and put up many barriers to stop prying eyes or anyone trying to enter that was not him or his boys.

Yes, everything was as perfect as could be, not quite the idealized picture most would imagine when thinking up the perfect life, but this was enough for him and was all he ever wanted, even back then in his youth, when it was just him and his brother...and the tree...

But...if all that is the case...Why does he feel like...something is...missing?

He's not sure when it started, everything was fine but sometimes, at seemingly random moments during the day while doing normal everyday things with his boys or work his mind would wander and he'd gain this...hollow feeling in his chest. One of these moments are happening right now actually, he and his boys were just having their usual nightime setup, sitting on the couch practically laying on each other while watching a film one of his boys had picked out. But he soon found he could not focus on the film playing and his mind started to shift, and that feeling is back, bringing only confusion.

This feeling...He could have sworn that it almost felt like...discontentment, but that can't be right, he has everything he could ever want or need, There is nothing else he needs and no reason for him to feel this way. So what was missing to bring this feeling in his chest?

Unless...

WAS all this what he actually wanted? Has he been wrong this entire time? Did he go through everything he's had up to this point, eating that apple, becoming this goopy mess he was now, losing his home, his brother...was that for nothing?

No...no, thats not right, definitely not, what's done is done, he doesn't regret anything that had happened, he's gone too far at this point to suddenly start regretting all of that **now** , and anyway, if all that never happened, he wouldn't have gotten to where he was now or achieve the life he's got. If he never went through the hell he did that lead to him eating that apple and almost single handedly lead to his own Au's death, he would never have met his gang or have even half of what he has now...funny how things work like that sometimes.

Yes, he wouldn't have changed a thing even if he could, the bond he's built with his boys means to much to him to give up, even if there was a **possibility** that he could have had a better life himself, it wouldn't be worth it.

so what could this empty feeling in his chest **mean?**

"Boss?"

A voice suddenly caught his attention, effectively pulling him out of his own thoughts as he turned his head to see who had spoken. His one working eyelight trailed over his boys, who were all cuddling into each other and quietly snoozing away as the credits on the film finishing credits rolled down the screen, except for one directly next to him, Killer, it was Killer who had spoken.

**"yes?"**

"You uh...ok there? i've been trying to get your attention for a lil while, you...weren't responding"

Oh...shoot, he hadn't mean to ignore Killer, he hadn't even realized Killer was trying to speak to him at all, he must have gotten really carried away with his thoughts this time.

**"...oh...sorry, mind was just on other things i suppose"**

Killer seemed understanding and pried no further, he may not know what was going on in his boss's head, but he could guess there were a few things on his mind. If Nightmare felt it important, he would say something to him or the others, but if he chose to stay quiet, there was no point trying to pry it out of him.

**"Was there something you needed that you were trying to catch my attention for?"**

"Oh right, I was trying to ask if you knew where the remote was, can't find it to turn off the TV and I don't wanna get up to look, too comfy"

Giving a light hearted sigh of false exasperation, though smiling good naturedly at his companions' laziness, Nightmare summoned a tentacle and fished out the remote from where it was hidden, In Horror's skull. Horror put it there because everyone kept fighting over it during the movie. Said skeleton shuffled a little at the feeling of the remote being pulled out from his skull, but remained asleep.

The TV now turned off, he put the remote down onto the ground. The room became dark now the light of the TV was gone and all he could hear was low breathing and snores.

"Thanks" mumbled Killer as he curled into Nightmare's side just a bit more, closing his eyes and falling fast asleep with everyone else.

Feeling calm and content with his boys all around him, a sleepy Killer nuzzled into his side, a small smile stretched across his face and he lightly squeezed his boys one last time with his tentacles before started to drift to off to sleep.

The mystery of the feeling in his chest could wait, couldn't be that important anyway could it?

He hopes he finds out soon though, as this little mystery is near driving him mad.


	2. The recluse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then there's Error

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a LOT longer than I had thought it would
> 
> This chapter was just so difficult for me for some reason, I kept making draft after draft, completely re-writing this whole chapter like so many times, but nothing would stick for me and for a while I just decided to take a fairly lengthy break (Also, progress on much of ANYTHING is going at a snails' pace at the moment, depressions a bitch like that sometimes)
> 
> I think I finally got it, not %100 sure about it though, but this is the best I could rangle up
> 
> I also did something kinda different with Error (I think?) I was pretty inspired by harrish6 FGOD Error, and the various other people who wrote fics with the FGOD Error idea and kinda thought I'd borrow that idea for my own fic. Though I did try to make this version of Error i'm using here a little different, in terms of character and where his story is going from here, so it's not just copy and paste of harrish6's or anyone else's work. 
> 
> Not entirely sure how well that worked, I think i did alright but i'm not sure.

***no one's POV***

At the very beginning there was nothing, the world was empty, there was nothing and no-one, no sound or even a gust of wind. There was just simply nothing.

**  
  
**

But then...there was something

**  
  
**

A small skeleton stood in this nothenness, a small skeleton with nothing more than the clothes on his back and a paintbrush

He was to be the creator in this space.

His goal was to fill this nothing, with **something**

Then, a soft, motherly voice spoke out to him

_**“ᗰY ᑕᕼIᒪᗪ...ᗯITᕼ TᕼIᔕ ᑭᗩIᑎTᗷᖇᑌᔕᕼ, YOᑌ ᗩᖇE TO ᖴIᒪᒪ TᕼIᔕ ᑭᒪᗩᑕE, ᑕᖇEᗩTE ᒪIᖴE ᗩᑎᗪ ᑭᖇOTEᑕT ᗩᔕ YOᑌ'ᖇE Oᗯᑎ, TᕼIᔕ Iᔕ YOᑌ'ᖇE ᑭᑌᖇᑭOᔕE, ᗰᗩKE ᗰE ᑭᖇOᑌᗪ ᗰY ᑕᕼOᔕEᑎ”** _

And with that he set off right away, with large swipes of his brush, many somethings came to life, entire worlds came to be under his very fingers, each of these worlds was filled with life. Though there were few worlds, only a small handful, they were his own creations, totally his own that he helped form and grow.

But one day, after many years...he had a thought, he could create, he could make anything he wanted! Why settle for just a couple worlds when he could have many! He could not wait to get started.

And with that he set off creating once again, making many worlds and eventually copies of each world, filling up so much space, the entire time unable to hear a sweet motherly voice whispering to him, whispering of warnings.

**  
  
**

Very soon, that skeleton was surrounded by the many worlds he had created as he still created more and more, it gave him a thrill to create and he could ensure he would never be forgotten, what he feared most. But, not known to him, the space he had been given at the start was getting full, far too full, but he kept going, unaware of what would happen if he kept on going like this. 

The motherly voice never gave up trying to warn him, but their voice just never seemed to reach him anymore, they saw what was happening but unable to prevent their chosen from going down this path. They thought and thought, thinking of what they could do to get the skeleton to hear them, this lead to dead end, to dead end, nothing they could think of could work. They got more and more desperate as time went on.

Then...finally, they had an idea. If they couldn’t reach their chosen like this, then they would just have to create a being who could counter act their chosen’s creation, make room for the creations and speak reason to him.

Yes...this is what they would have to do.

but...their power was still too weak to create something new so soon after making their chosen, they had to resort to the only option left for them. They took a skeleton from one of the many worlds, one who was so unlike any other than came before or after them, they were the perfect vessel for what was needed to be done. They wiped the skeleton’s memory and placed him in a void of white.

And thus, Error was formed.

Error, The new keeper of the balance

  
  


Error, the Forced god of destruction

  
  
  


They just hope this works, and won't go terribly wrong in the end.

***Error's POV***

* * *

Error had no memories of anything before waking up.

And he woke up, only to see nothing but white, just an endless white landscape as far as the eye can see,it was just white, not even a shadow to lie under him. the constant echo of whispering and shouting only he could hear filled the space.

This was the antivoid, that was what the voices called it anyway.

He was alone, there was nothing, and no one other than himself.

But he was not scared or confused. No, something in him, something deep down in his very coding that made him up, knew why he was here, his name and a job, that was all he needed to know.

The voices screaming in his skull made sure he knew anyway

From the moment he woke, with the aide of the voices, he knew all he needed to know

His job, was to destroy, to take out the trash, to clean out the mess, the whole balance of the multiverse depended on this.

It's why he was created, why he existed here and now, keeping this precarious balance in check, so it wouldn't tip too far one way or the other, and cause the destruction of everything. To counteract the creation of this multiverse's creator, who was making more than the multiverse could handle.

This was what he had to do

He was Error, The destroyer, God of destruction, that is all he will ever be, and he was fine with that.

That was all he ever knew, he knew nothing else

But he didn't really mind, and saw no reason to try to find more about himself, none of that was information he needed to know to do what he was supposed to, he didn't need to know his past or who he was before waking up to white. That is, IF he was ever something else instead of just popping into existence when and where he was needed. He didn't know, so he didn't care. Even if he was someone before this, there was no point missing something he could no longer hope to remember.

He was content to just reside here in the comforting isolation of his antivoid, he enjoyed his little space, it was just what he needed and it felt comforting and safe. He also enjoyed the relative quiet this place provided, when it wasn't filled with faint chatter of voices that is, but he soon grew used to that and could ignore it in favor of the quiet.

When he first woke, the voices were helpful, even if a bit rude, giving him the knowledge he didn't have when he first woke, they helped him discover his strings and how to use them to complete the job given to him. And with that knowledge he then filled some of the white with his strings either hanging low from the endless white ceiling, or forming hammocks for him to rest. And soon after, he discovered his ability to create portals.

These portals were nothing more that one way mirrors that gave him easy access to an AU's code, so he could perform his job quick and easy, without needing to leave or be seen while he worked, this suited him fine.

though he never attempted to leave the perfect isolation of his antivoid and why would he? he didn't need to leave to perform his job, and these windows allowed him to work and never be seen. And this place was the place of his creation, his home, this place was safe, secure, so why would he ever even try to leave? Even if he DID want to try and leave, COULD he leave anyway? he didn't know, and never bothered to find out.

But when given his portal/windows to AU's, he couldn't help but become just a little curious.

He wasn't supposed to do this, he was supposed to just destroy without judgment, not watch to AU's he's supposed to erase. But he couldn't help but wonder, he was curious and they were right there, and he had the ability to do so. really, whats the worst that could happen if he just...had a look?

Just as he opened a window to an AU, the voices broke from their idle chatter and began to yell, warning him to stop this, saying trying this was a bad idea. He found himself unable to disagree with what they were saying.

If he looked...would he be able to stop? surely he would but what if...he couldn't. He knew that growing attached would be a very dangerous thing to do in his feild of work, he had a job, destroy AU's and keep the balance, If he looked, it could make destroying more...difficult would it not?

These AU's are just...things he has to clean out, nothing more, they have to be. if he looked that would change, surely they would stop being 'things' he could wipe out without a second thought or care.

The voices are right, he must not look. He still had a job to do, he can't let his...pointless curiosity change anything.

Doesn't stop him from thinking though

What WERE these Au's like? what were the people like? what stories would these worlds tell him if he looked? happy ones, or sad ones? what would it feel like to not only view these worlds, but to live them, truly live them, and have more than he did now, feel something new and know more than he needed to do what he was made to do.

Is...is there anyone like him out there? or does he stand alone in this multiverse he was placed in, made to work like a simple cog in a large ever moving, ever growing machine, out of sight, like a good worker. Would he be able to see them? would others like him see him and understand him like no other could? Could they even be looking for him now?

With a deep sigh, he lazily waved a hand, dismissing the portal which promptly blipped out, leaving only white where it once was and the voices quickly dying and going back to quiet chatter. leaning back he went to lay leisurely in his string hammock to face the 'ceiling' of his antivoid and the many strings the webbed across it in intricate patterns, various souls of red being held in it's web.

He shouldn't be thinking like this, or he might just do something he would end up regretting.

It's all just the insane, pointless inner rambling of someone dreaming about pointless things that don't matter.

Why should it matter? so what if he stands alone, or that he doesn't have what others may have, he didn't have much, but he had what he needed, there was no point wishing for anything else. Sure, he was curious beyond belief, it burned within him like nothing he'd ever felt, but here he was content, safe, everything here is simple, easy to understand. Everything outside of here...is definitely not, it's all unknown, unpredictable, he's better off not knowing or getting involved more than he currently is and just...do his job.

He has to suppress these thoughts, this feeling that burns hot in his very soul, he has to, there is no option for him, this line of thought is dangerous.

No one is even aware he exists, or that he's here

And he thinks that suits him just fine.

* * *

* * *

I'm back! sorta, as the note said, i had a lot of trouble with this chapter, or just writing anything in general, Depressions is a pain in the ass.

But, I'm starting to finally get motivation to actually do shit again, so i'm gonna try to work on my fics more, no promises though, but I'll try,

ALSO, _I did a piece of artwork for this chapter, but for some reason it's not letting me put it here, so i'll just be doing a link to a twitter post with that artwork_

[ _Here's the post_ ](https://mobile.twitter.com/VibrantInklings/status/1360110168508301312)

Hope the link worked


	3. A normal day for the Destroyer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changed the title! this fic is now called 'Lost and found' I honestly really didn't like the title i initially gave this fic, but couldn't think of anything else at the time. Took a while but I finally got something else!

This chapter is a bit short, sorry, I just wanted to show a little bit how this version of Error destroys, well, from his point of view. But I couldn't find a way to fit in with the draft I had made for the real third chapter, so I split it off and moved chapter three, back to four.

Hope this chapter turned out alright

* * *

* * *

***ERROR POV***

* * *

It was all as normal for the destroyer.

He was relaxing in his bed of strings while vaguely listening to the voices as they idly chattered amongst themselves, he couldn't really understand most of what they were talking about, but he wasn't bothered. He didn't wasn't involved in their conversation or really care, whatever they were talking about, didn't involve him or his duty. So it was mostly just white noise he could easily ignore.

But then, all of a sudden the chatting came to a sudden halt and the voices then directed words to him.

_\--Destroyer, Underswap copy 114 needs to be deleted, it's getting too close to Underswap copy 113 and Underfell copy 40--_

The voice was low and had no visible source, like the rest of the voices, this voice was always very informative, spoke very little and only gave information that was needed at that moment, like now.

While he didn't really know what exactly the words 'Underswap' or 'Underfell' actually meant, he knew it also didn't really matter if he did, it was just one of many that needed to be cleared out, only ever referred to by their number and designation. So opening a window to the code of the specified AU he got to work as he was told.

Wan't a complicated process, destroying an AU, just open a window into it's code, summon his strings and send them in. When inside the strings do...something, he's not actually sure what they do, when inside an AU they just move on their own and go about their task without his further input and then come back when the job was done. He also never questioned why every time, his strings dragged back a glowing red heart, just accepted it and put it up by the others up above in the endless white sky and his web of strings that hung there.

Opening the window he threw his strings in he sat there as the voices started back with to their chattering.

It took a few minutes but eventually, his strings stopped moving about the world and slowly retreated back through the window, it's job done, and returning to it's caster, falling off his hands and creeping back up to his face, rejoining the tear track patterns on his face.

The job was done and until the voices eventually tell him another AU needs to be wiped out, he'll just be sitting here obediently and waiting.

This is his life as the destroyer after all.

* * *

Didn't make an artwork for this one, but over on my twitter, i post a fair bit of art if your interested, at the moment I've just been doing traditional painting (Most of which are of Peacocks, I just really like the bird)

Hope you guys like the chapter though! not sure when the next chapter will be out, I have a draft for most of what I got planned for the next few chapter, but nothing currently solidly written out. And my writing schedule is a bit...all over the place at the moment, I'm trying to get better at managing my time for everything i'm doing. I'm also trying to get back on track with my other fanfics (And I have a couple original stories i'm trying to get a start on too).

So...see you whenever I get around to posting again!

**Author's Note:**

> So that was the first chapter of my new story!
> 
> I'm pretty happy with how this turned so I hope you guys like it as well :)
> 
> Any constructive critiques are welcome though


End file.
